


Anywhere But There

by iheartmwpp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartmwpp/pseuds/iheartmwpp
Summary: Sirius, desperate to stay away from his relatives over the winter holidays, makes an unorthodox bid for freedom with the help of his friends.





	Anywhere But There

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: The idea that the Marauders once tried to escape the Hogwarts Express is one of the few new bits of lore that I actually genuinely enjoyed from the Cursed Child._
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I have no idea whether or not I should attribute this concept to Jack Thorne or J.K. Rowling. At least I know the setting and characters are Rowling's...

Hogsmeade station was packed with the entire student population of Hogwarts about to go home for the holidays. This hadn't happened before even the seventh years' memories; there were always at least a few students staying over for whatever reason.

This year, however, was different.

With the looming threat of Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters growing by the day, the Hogwarts staff had deemed it prudent to increase security around the castle. Evidently, the castle had to be virtually empty in order to implement these new changes. Thus, none of the students would be able to stay over, even if they had nowhere else to go.

What galled the students most was that Dumbledore had waited until dinner the previous evening to announce the sudden change in plans. While term would resume on schedule once the holiday ended, they were still leaving two days early with no warning. A flurry of owls had been sent out to parents, some begging to allow friends to stay over as their own families had already left the country for Christmas, others morosely informing their relatives that they'd be coming home after all.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter loitered near the edge of the station, shuffling through the crowd of people as they neared the train. While James and Peter had been planning on going home anyway, Remus had been one of those who had to quickly write home; a place had to be set up for the upcoming full moon, after all. Sirius hadn't even bothered sending an owl. He looked like he hadn't slept much the night previously, and none of the other three could blame him, even though they didn't know exactly what happened.

After Dumbledore had made the announcement at dinner, Sirius had said that he was going to talk to McGonagall about something. He hadn't come back to Gryffindor tower for hours, and when he did his entire demeanor had changed drastically. His eyes were suspiciously red, but no one wanted to ask him what had happened because of the dangerous expression on his face, as though he would physically attack anyone who spoke to him. Even when he got back to their room, it had taken James several minutes to muster up enough courage to ask him what had happened, and if it had had anything to do with what McGonagall had said. Sirius had deflated, then, and merely muttered that he didn't want to talk about it. He'd got into bed fully clothed and pulled the curtains closed around his bed, cutting himself off from his friends. James had looked at Remus and Peter desperately, but none of them had known what to do.

They still didn't, not really. Not when they still didn't know what was bothering him.

They chose a compartment near the front of the train that was thankfully empty, and Sirius immediately claimed one of the window seats. James sat next to him as ever and Remus took the seat across from him since Peter was looking a little unnerved at Sirius's behavior. Once the train had finally left Hogsmeade Station, James tapped Sirius hard on the shoulder.

“All right, out with it,” he said. “Where were you yesterday, and what happened?”

Sirius let out a heavy sigh and rubbed at his still-bloodshot eyes.

“I tried to talk to McGonagall about not going back home,” he said slowly. “I wanted to stay at Hogwarts.”

“And that took you over three hours?” said James.

“That long?” Sirius stared in front of him, unseeing. “I didn't even notice.”

“What happened?” Remus pressed. Sirius was silent for a time before continuing.

“I all but got down on my knees. Maybe I should've. She wanted to know why I didn't want to go home, so I...I told her what my...what my home life is really like. Stuff I haven't even told you lot yet,” he admitted, “and probably won't so don't push it.”

“We weren't going to,” Remus was quick to reassure him, glaring at James who looked as though he was planning on doing exactly that. “Tell me she believed you at least.”

“I think she did,” Sirius allowed. “I _hope_ she did. But 'There isn't anything I can do, Mr. Black,'” he went on in a scathing imitation of McGonagall's voice. “And so here I am.”

“Well if they need to protect everyone in the castle...” Remus began, trying to sound sympathetic, but Sirius was shaking his head.

“That's not the real reason they're sending all of us home. McGonagall told me, probably to shut me up.”

“Okay, let's here it, then,” said James, sitting up.

Sirius stared out the window for a bit longer before speaking.

“The war's getting worse. Loads of people are terrified for their lives, for their families' lives. They want out of the country until the war ends if possible.”

_If the war ever ends,_ was the unspoken thought shared by all four friends, though no one said it aloud.

“Dumbledore is making leaving possible for them,” Sirius continued. “Winter break is actually a really good time to leave what with everyone going on holiday, so it'll be easier for everyone to blend in with the excuse that they're just taking a vacation abroad with everyone else.”

“But why close Hogwarts?” asked Peter.

“Because they can't do this at the Ministry,” said Sirius. “McGonagall wouldn't tell me why not, but I can guess. Dumbledore probably doesn't trust enough people at the Ministry for them to handle it, plus I would not put it past our current government to not even bother helping a load of Muggles.”

“So it's those with Muggle families?” Remus clarified, sitting up.

“Right, probably should've mentioned that. Anyway, it seemed like they needed the space in the Great Hall or something to organize. We're talking a _lot_ of families here, I don't think Voldemort's lot realize just how many of us didn't marry into magic. At any rate, Dumbledore seems dead set on getting people he trusts to organize everyone's escape. Good time to do it, too, did you hear about that giant attack in Dorset? The Ministry and the Death Eaters'll probably have their hands full for a while. And the teachers _will_ actually be working on increasing castle security in the meantime, that wasn't a complete lie.”

“Seems a bit cowardly to me,” James muttered. “If they really wanted to protect their families, why not stand and fight? Wouldn't that be the best way? And think of all the strength we would get if everyone banded together! Why does everyone insist on keeping to themselves when they could be out there helping!?”

“You're such a Gryffindor,” said Remus, slightly harsher than he meant to. “You know there's not a lot Muggles _can_ do to fight back, and you can't blame the ones with magic for wanting to keep the people they love out of a war that targets them specifically!”

“I know, I'm just saying,” grumbled James, avoiding Remus's eye.

“There's always a chance that a few wizards might come back once they know their families are safe,” Sirius suggested, shrugging.

“I'm surprised McGonagall told you any of this,” Peter admitted quietly.

“I reckon she only told me because I made her feel guilty,” Sirius said morosely, nodding in Remus's direction. “That and she knows I can keep a secret. Which is why I'm telling the rest of you; you all know not to tell anyone else.”

“True enough,” said James. “We won't say a word, will we, Peter?”

“Who would even care if I told them?” Peter muttered.

“Remus?”

“Of course not,” Remus replied automatically, his thoughts turning to his own Muggle mother. He didn't want either her or his father being needlessly murdered just because they were either born without magic or were associated with the “wrong” sort of people. His desire to protect his own family was suddenly at war with his desperate want to finish the education he'd always dreamed of and his reluctance to leave the friends he loved.

“I still don't get why I couldn't just hide up in Gryffindor Tower the entire time,” Sirius continued glumly, bringing Remus out of his thoughts. ““But McGonagall said it would look weird if they allowed anyone to stick around after so strongly insisting everyone had to leave.” He shook his head. “Could've grabbed a load of food from the kitchens and lived up in our dorm for two weeks, easily.”

“Sounds lonely,” said Peter softly.

“Better alone than where I'm going,” Sirius snapped.

“So just come over to my place for Christmas,” said James instantly. “Mum and Dad won't care, you know they love you.”

“Or you can come to mine,” Remus added. “I mean, you wouldn't quite be able to stay for the _entire_ holiday since the full's on the twenty-eighth, but...”

“Wish I could make the same offer,” said Peter, “but, well you know how my mum gets...”

“It's fine, Pete,” said Sirius in a sullen tone, not even remotely encouraged by the offers.

“It'll be easy, really,” James went on, ignoring Sirius's attitude. “When we get to the train station, just come with me and let Regulus go home alone. Or Remus, I suppose.”

“Probably better if you go with James, really,” Remus said slowly, resolving in that instant to stick around; as a Dark creature, he and by extension his parents were all targets anyway, no matter where they went, so what would be the point of leaving? “That way you can stay for the entire holiday without worrying.”

But Sirius was shaking his head.

“Remember when Fleamont and Euphemia tried to invite me over last summer and Mother _insisted_ I come home instead?” he said. “That's what's going to end up happening this time, even if it means making another scene at the station, you wait and see.” He brushed his hair out of his face. “She burnt all the letters the three of you sent, did I tell you that?”

“You did not,” Remus and Peter confirmed at the same time James said, “Oh right, forgot.”

“Yeah, well, maybe don't bother sending any Christmas presents, they'll probably be destroyed as well.”

“We can avoid her easily,” James pressed. “We can just use the Cloak to sneak you out of the station!”

“You know, I thought about that,” Sirius muttered. “Thing is, I don't really have faith in my ability to sneak about with a huge trunk in a crowded station. Not to mention if you or Moony's parents wait until it's less crowded, it'll look massively suspicious, Mother will know what's up instantly.”

“Remind me why you need the whole trunk again?” asked Peter, eyeing the rucksacks he, James, and Remus had stowed overhead.

“She doesn't trust the Hogwarts house-elves. Thinks they're too soft or something pathetic like that.”

There was a sudden clattering outside and their door slid open, revealing the trolley witch.

“Anything from the trolley, dears?” she asked kindly. James immediately stood and paid for a load of sweets for the four of them to share, throwing several Chocolate Frogs at Remus's head when he tried to protest as he always did. The two of them and Peter munched on their sweets in silence for a few moments and began swapping Chocolate Frog cards, only noticing that Sirius hadn't eaten anything when Peter offered him his Elladora Ketteridge card.

“Aren't you going to have anything?” Remus asked delicately.

Sirius shrugged in reply, staring out the window with a dark expression on his face that made the other three nervous.

“Go on, have a pasty,” said James after a moment, holding out a Pumpkin Pasty. “Sorry we ate all the Frogs already...Or we have Bertie Bott's—”

“I am _not_ having any of those after last time,” said Sirius quickly, turning green. “And now I'm _really_ not going to have anything, thank you for that lovely reminder.”

“Where'd you get the idea to down the entire box in one go again?” laughed Peter.

“Thought it would be a laugh...”

“Oooh, it was,” said James, smirking. “Just not for you.”

He, Remus, and Peter finished all but some of the pasties, which were to be saved to give to Remus's mother once they got to the station as they were her favorite. James and Peter chatted casually about Gryffindor's chances in the Quidditch Cup next term while Remus cleared up the rubbish. The entire time, Sirius stared out the window as the snow whipped past, his chin in his hand. Then, without warning, he sat up and became very still, like a dog that had scented a rabbit.

“Anyone know where we are right now?” he asked.

“Leicestershire, looks like,” said Remus promptly, glancing out the window at the snow-covered fields.

“How d'you know that?” asked Peter in awe.

“I moved around a lot, remember?” Remus chuckled suddenly. “Did I ever tell you how we actually used to live near these very train tracks? I watched the train go by on the first of September when I was about nine, but of course Dad and I were the only ones who could see it so we had to pretend that I was pretending.”

“Cute,” said James, and Peter nodded appreciatively. Sirius, however, wore a very calculating look.

“Where did you live specifically?” he asked.

“Near Desford,” said Remus. “Why?”

“And how close are we to Desford?”

“...Should be passing it in about ten minutes, maybe,” said Remus slowly. “Sirius, where are you going with this?”

“Did you used to know anyone there?” said Sirius quickly. “Anyone who'd be able to put up with a random stranger for a night or less? And would it be a good thing or a bad thing if I said I knew you?”

“What, you going to jump off the train?” James said laughingly. “At this speed? You'd die instantly!”

“Not if we slow it down or stop it,” said Sirius, starting to seem like himself again. “Well, Moony?”

“When are you going to stop calling me that,” said Remus tiredly. “Also stop being ridiculous, I'm not about to let you blow up the train just because you want to get off a bit early.”

“I don't want to _blow it up—”_

“Well how else are you going to stop the train without causing massive amounts of damage?!”

“A Dungbomb or three in the front carriage?” said James, seemingly without having to think. “I know it probably runs on magic but the Express still has to have someone about to actually drive the bloody thing, right? It might not make them stop the train completely, but it should slow it down at least.”

“...That's not the worst idea, actually,” Remus conceded. He glanced at Sirius. “You sure you want to do this?”

“Absolutely,” said Sirius gravely, his foot beginning to tap impatiently. “Less than ten minutes now, right?”

“...Right. Right.” Remus rubbed his eyes. “Okay. Dungbombs, do we even have any of those on board—”

“Who do you think you're dealing with here?” said James with a cocky grin, running his hand through his hair as he reached up for his rucksack.

“Fair enough.” Remus sighed. “The main problem is how we're going to get to the front of the train, especially since all of the prefects and the Head Boy and Girl will be up there. There is absolutely no way _we_ of all people will be able to innocently make our way through.”

“You might,” said James, punching him in the shoulder. “You'll probably be prefect next year, after all.”

“Only because I'm the least worst option out of the lot of us,” said Remus, trying to hide how pleased he felt at the idea. “And that's still not going to help us _now,_ is it?”

“But if we use the Cloak—” Peter began but Remus was already shaking his head.

“The Cloak won't be able to stop them noticing doors opening and closing.”

“Then why don't we just go over the top?” said Peter, frustrated.

“Don't be ridiculous, Peter,” Remus snapped, glancing at the other two, who were staring at each other in a way that made him feel deeply uncomfortable. “...Oh no, you aren't seriously considering it—”

“Why not?” James and Sirius said in unison, identical manic grins on their faces.

“...Because it's minus nine degrees outside!” Remus exploded. “And that's not taking the wind into consideration — even without the speed we're going at — we might just get blown off altogether before making it even _close_ to the front of the train — the snow's going to feel like hail, like worse than hail — and don't forget, it's a _magical train,_ who knows what kind of spells might be in place to prevent other idiots from doing the exact same thing you're considering!”

“We'll only find out if we try, won't we,” said Sirius, standing up and donning the cloak he'd been sitting on. “I'll have to take my trunk with me, I think...When the train does slow down, you three need to levitate me and my trunk down. Then I'll make my way to wherever Moony tells me to go until either his or James's parents pick me up, which with magic shouldn't be much longer after the train finally gets to London, right?” He glanced at Remus. “Could still use the name of someone I can stay with if you did know anyone.”

“...The Tillyards were nice enough, I suppose,” said Remus distractedly, still not quite believing what they were presently discussing. “They lived in a tiny blue house by one of the old churches, had a cat that liked to claw its way up your leg if you smelt the least bit like fish. It used to lounge on the outside steps no matter the weather, if it's still alive and if the house hasn't been repainted you should be able to find it.”

“Tiny blue house by a church with a cat maybe, got it,” said Sirius, pulling his trunk to him.

“W-Wait!” cried Peter, looking even more nervous than Remus felt. “Won't we get in trouble for using the Levitation Charm? What about the Trace?”

“Remember when we hexed Snape and Rosier on the way to school this year?” James replied. “We didn't get in trouble for that, did we? Well, not until they told on us anyway — my point is, I think the Hogwarts Express might count as part of Hogwarts itself, or at least maybe the Ministry lets us get away with one last bit of magic before we have to take such a long break from it.”

“And have you mastered any kind of warming charms, by chance?” snapped Remus. “I don't think you appreciate how cold it's going to be out there—”

“Moony, I've _flown_ in colder weather than this.”

“Would you stop calling me that already!”

“Fine, _Remus,”_ said Sirius hotly, leaning forward, a hard glint in his eye that Remus didn't like. “I need you to sodding listen to me, all right? There is very, _very_ little I wouldn't do to avoid going back to my oh so precious 'family,' do you understand?”

“...Absolutely, mate,” said James, nodding, an equally grim expression on his face as he stood up. “Whatever you need.” He glanced at the other two. “You with us?”

Remus and Peter glanced at each other; both of them knew it wasn't exactly a question.

“...Yeah, I guess I'm with you,” Peter said in a small voice, standing as well. Remus ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

“I need you to understand what you're asking us to do,” he said severely, looking up at the three of them. “We could very legitimately _die_ in this mad escape attempt, you realize this, right?”

“Remus,” said Sirius, “we are doing this with or without you. Now will you help us or not.”

There was a long pause. Remus let out a heavy sigh.

“Fine,” he said, “but only because I don't want you lot to hurt yourselves, all right?”

“'Course,” said Sirius, a satisfied grin on his face. “We know you'll always look after us.”

“We should get a move on,” said James, checking the outside scenery. “I don't think we have much time left.”

“We do not,” Remus confirmed. “We should move, now. Before I change my mind...”

Peter, gulping, squeaked out, “So — er — are we going through one of the doors, or—”

“Best not,” said James, pulling the door to their compartment open and peaking outside to make sure no one was coming. “Don't want anyone to stop us, now do we?”

“This window, then?” said Sirius. “Yeah, that seems big enough...Good thing we're sort of near the front already, eh?”

The four of them bundled up as best they could, Peter lending Remus an extra pair of gloves to replace Remus's old, fraying ones. Eyeing how fast the snow was whipping past the window, James cast a quick _impervius_ on his glasses. Peter and Remus eyed him jealously, wishing they had similar protection for their eyes.

“Ready?” Sirius asked the other three.

“Of course not,” said James. “Let's just get this over with.”

“Good enough,” said Sirius with a smirk as he opened the window, letting a rush of snow and wind fly into their compartment.

“I regret this already,” said Peter, pulling the hood of his cloak lower over his face.

Sirius was the first one through the window, followed by Peter, then Remus, with James bringing up the rear. It was impossibly cold. The snow whipped at their faces so fast and hard that each snowflake felt like a dagger made of ice. Their clothes may as well have been made of tissue for all the warmth they provided. They were nearly blown off instantly, only barely managing to cling to the train and each other as they clambered up to the top. After what seemed like an eternity, all four of them found themselves standing on top of a moving train, all huddled together in a bunch, squinting into the snowstorm slamming into their faces.

“WE NEED TO MOVE!” Sirius screamed over the raging storm. James, Remus, and Peter knew that it was pointless to argue that they should go back. They pulled their hoods low and began to shuffle forward, their heads bowed. Each doubted that they could have made it across with the force of this wind on their own, but all four of them bunched up together in a group was much more difficult to knock over.

They'd almost reached the end of the carriage they were standing on when Peter saw something.

“There's something else up here!” he shouted, pointing in front of them. The other three looked up and saw a shadowy figure coming steadily toward them.

“Doesn't matter, keep going!” Sirius bellowed, refusing to let any of this phase him and continuing to slowly walk forward.

James, on the other hand, stopped, staring straight at the shadowy figure.

“Come on!” Sirius shouted, frustrated, but James raised an arm and pointed.

“Is that the bleeding trolley lady!?” he cried out.

The other three stopped as one.

“...It's not actually, is it?” Remus yelled, blinking back the snow in his eyes; of course James would have the best vision in this instance, for once.

“I think it is!” said James, letting out a burst of laughter that instantly turned to coughing; it was hard to breathe in this wind.

The shadow was coming closer, to the point where even Sirius, Remus, and Peter could see the old witch ambling casually along the top of the train, pushing her trolley full of sweets as always. They might have still been inside the train for all the good the wind and snow did against her. She stopped a few meters in front of them, so close that all four of them were able to make out her wide smile.

“Anything from the trolley, dears?” she asked sweetly, her voice carrying easily over the gale without needing to shout.

“...Had some earlier,” Peter called back.

“Excellent!” the trolley witch replied excitedly, clapping her hands together, the trolley remaining stationary before her. “How about we all go back inside now? Off you pop!”

“We really can't do that,” said Sirius, looking as though he was ready to move forward again.

“Ah. Well then we have a problem, don't we?”

She didn't move, and her smile remained in place, but they immediately knew she was angry. Peter took a step back; the other three stayed where they were, though they found themselves wanting to mimic Peter's action for some reason.

“People don't know much about me,” said the trolley witch. “They buy my Cauldron Cakes — but they never really notice me. I don't remember the last time someone asked me my name.”

“...W-What's your name?” said Remus slowly.

“I've forgotten,” said the trolley witch.

“Fat lot of good asking does then, eh?” said James in an undertone that could just barely be heard over the howling wind.

“Shush, she's still talking,” said Peter.

“All I can tell you,” the trolley witch went on, “is that when the Hogwarts Express first came to be, Ottaline Gambol herself offered me this job.”

“And are you really that hard-up on galleons that you still have to work it?” said Sirius incredulously, but the trolley witch didn't seem to be listening, instead looking down at her hands.

“These hands have made over five million Pumpkin Pasties. I've got quite good at them.”

“I'll bet,” said James and Sirius in unison.

“But what people haven't noticed about my pumpkin pasties,” the trolley witch went on, plucking one from her trolley, “is how easily they transform into something else...”

She threw the pasty at the four friends, who flinched violently as it exploded over their heads.

“And you won't believe what I can do with my Chocolate Frogs!” she taunted.

“...We should go back inside,” Peter announced, turning and edging back toward their compartment window, swiftly lowering himself and swinging through the opening with a dexterity that shocked the other three, who had all turned as one to follow him.

“That's right!” the trolley witch cackled behind them. “Never — never — have I let anyone off this train before they reached their destination. Some have tried — Adeline McCullough, Gideon and Fabian Prewett, ALL HAVE FAILED!”

“All right, all right, we're going back inside!” James shouted over his shoulder even as he helped Remus lower Sirius's trunk over the side for Peter to catch.

_“THIS TRAIN DOESN'T LIKE PEOPLE GETTING OFF IT!”_

“WE GET IT, YOU OLD HAG!” Sirius bellowed at her, the last of the four Gryffindors to drop down and reenter the train, closing the window tightly behind him. The four of them looked at each other, shivering, then glanced down at all the uneaten Pumpkin Pasties surrounding them. Sirius immediately opened the window back up while the other three shoved the pasties through the opening, shutting it tightly again once they were all gone. Then all four of them collapsed back into their seats, breathing heavily and trying to process what they had just witnessed.

“I'm never eating Pumpkin Pasties again,” James announced at length. “Say sorry to your mum for us, yeah, Remus?”

“Oh I think she'll understand,” Remus replied breathlessly, staring at the ceiling as though he could still see the trolley witch walking along the top of the train through it.

“Do you think she meant it?” asked Peter, blowing on his hands in an effort to warm them up again. “What she said about chocolate frogs? Or do you think she was bluffing?”

“I'm not taking that chance,” said James gravely. “I'm not getting any more from _here_ at any rate. Not after what we just saw.”

They sat in silence, rubbing their arms frantically to regain some semblance of warmth once more. A glance out the window told them that they were in a vastly different, more forested area. Whatever chance to exit the train they had been hoping for had now well and truly past. Once they had got to the point where they could comfortably remove their cloaks and gloves, Sirius went back to staring forlornly out the window.

“Sirius?” Remus spoke up hesitantly after a few minutes. “You okay?”

Sirius was quiet for some time. Eventually, he turned to James.

“What were you saying about using the Cloak at the station again?”


End file.
